Liam Kosta
Liam Kosta is a human security and response specialist with civilian tactical training. His screening interview states that he was born on Earth, but his parents specialized interplanetary policy law, and the family moved frequently. Their primary residence was split between London and the Citadel. Liam entered university for engineering but left to train for law enforcement. After a brief stint as a police officer, Liam later transitioned to the multi-species effort of Heavy Urban Search and Crisis Response. The human contingent—Heavy Urban Search-Terrain 1 (nicknamed "HUSTL")— reported that Liam performed exceptionally in all conditions. His multi-disciplinary skills set him apart, and Liam was hand-picked by Alec Ryder to support the Pathfinder team. Liam lends his voice to the Andromeda Initiative orientation briefing regarding weapons and biotics.Andromeda Initiative Briefing 5: Weapons & Biotics Liam is a potential romantic interest for the female Ryder. __TOC__ Mass Effect: Andromeda After 634 years, the ark Hyperion finally arrived at its destination to the Heleus Cluster. Liam Kosta and one of Alec Ryder's children were some of the initial personnel awakened to colonize this new galaxy. Unfortunately, the Hyperion becomes damaged by the Scourge, causing the other Ryder twin's pod to be damaged and thus leaving the Pathfinder team short-staffed. Liam Kosta and the able bodied Ryder sibling joined the Pathfinder team led by Alec Ryder to scout the surface of Habitat 7. Unfortunately, a series of electrical storms, hostile alien encounters and the subsequent sacrifice of Alec to save his child, resulted in the young Ryder being made the new Pathfinder. Further interactions with Liam reveals that he had an ideal life back at the Milky Way galaxy but joined the Andromeda Initiative because he was enamored by its mission of exploration and new beginnings. After discovering the threat of the kett, the Andromeda Initiative formed an alliance with the angara, a native race that is also fighting the kett. Liam strives to make the Heleus Cluster hospitable for the Initiative settlers and gain the acceptance of the angara on behalf of the Andromeda Initiative. Much to Liam's frustration however, Liam's efforts to foster cooperation between the two groups is met with resistance as both groups still harbor a distrust of one another. Once the cluster-shaking upheavals have settled down with most adversaries defeated and worlds settled, Liam muses the Tempest crew can do basically anything afterward. Cora suggests relaxing on a beach, and Liam considers it since the cluster-wide terraforming may have made some. Jaal quips the angara would be willing to share some spots, prompting Liam to declare it's time for some beach volleyball. Lexi cautions against using jump-jets, however. Loyalty Liam admits to Ryder that his unsanctioned efforts to barter for angaran survival strategies on behalf of the Andromeda Initiative has led him to a dangerous predicament. Liam's contact in the angara, Verand, and her group has suddenly gone missing and Liam asks Ryder for help with her rescue. He says he was trying to help the Initiative people fit in in the angaran world, so he gave Verand the Nexus' navpoints and data. If pirates have taken her and interrogate her, or give her to the kett, the Initiative could be jeopardized. He has also asked August Bradley from Prodromos for help. Liam's lead from a trader led them to a kett ship in the midst of a debris field. After engaging with the raiders in the ship, further investigation reveals that the kett ship was salvaged by a group of angaran pirates called Talon Wings and they have been using it for their piracy operations. The pirate leader, Calot, discovers the Pathfinder's rescue team and orders his raiders to enslave them. The Pathfinder team fights its way to the Cargo Bay exit, where Liam notices some of Verand's things. The exit door is locked, making Liam frustrated and lose his temper. Using the console to open the door brings up Calot. The conversation ends with Calot venting the cargo bay and trying to suck the team into space. Fortunately, August Bradley arrives with a squadron of engineers and they hack the ship. Bradley's team seals the doors but causes a power surge on the ship, shifting artificial gravity. Calot is furious. Ryder's team goes searching for the captives, while Bradley's engineers work on a fix for the gravitation. Ryder uses SAM to scan the ship's control hub so Bradley's crew can lift the lockdown on the ship. Accessing the consoles gives Bradley's engineers control of the ship's security. Security camera feeds reveal that the raiders not only took Verand's group captive, but human Initiative members as well. The Pathfinder team fight their way through raiders to free the captives. While Bradley's team evacuates the captives, the Pathfinder team confront and defeat Calot. After escaping the ship, Bradley briefs Ryder that the kett ship's reactors have leaked, and that the ship is fully irradiated. Verand appears on screen to express her gratitude to Liam and Ryder. Ryder can choose to detain Verand's group until the Nexus updates their specs or allow them to travel back to Prodromos with Bradley's group unimpeded. Liam and Ryder have a discussion about the symbolic meaning of their rescue mission to the angara and watches as the kett ship blows up. Skills †Rank 6 of each Skill is unavailable to Liam until his loyalty mission Liam Kosta: All In is completed. Armament Liam is armed with dual overclocked Omni-Blades. Romance Liam is a romance option for the female Ryder, and she can begin flirting with him early on. Following A Trail of Hope, Liam confides in Ryder his frustration about all the disparate factions treating each other like outsiders instead of coming together. Liam shows Ryder a picture of a British petroleum operated car that his family used to fix up together. He shares with Ryder that his family and friends from HUSTL arranged for a transport ship to send the car to Andromeda. Though it is unlikely Liam will ever see it, he is content in knowing that it is on its way. After sharing this tender moment, it's possible to have a "one night stand" with Liam in advance of locking in the romance later in the game. Committing to a relationship results in other flirtations and affairs being locked out. After completing his loyalty mission, Liam arranged for a soccer game for the Initiative members and the angarans on Eos. Liam said HUSTL would start games like this in refugee camps and though he didn't "get it" then, he now understands that he didn't need to try so hard to force people to get together and that small gestures like these are also important when building bridges. Liam would then end the conversation by discussing the status of their relationship. Ryder can reaffirm her desire for a committed relationship but doesn't want to be put on a pedestal as "the Pathfinder" or keep the relationship casual. The soccer ball is kicked to them and the two can participate in the game or sneak off to be alone together. Sometime later, Liam arranges for a date on Eos. Having modified their jump jets, Liam wants to make a couple free fall jump from a high ridge as a way to commemorate the free fall jump they made the day they met on Habitat 7. Although their mission ended in tragedy, Liam hopes this free fall jump will make Ryder think of happier times. After completing the jump, Liam shows Ryder the heart shaped cloud he arranged to be made on the sky. Ryder and Liam end their date fooling around on the ground. Ryder will end up snuggled on Liam's shoulder during the Tempest's Movie Night. When Ryder returns to the ship during Meridian: The Way Home, Liam will request for her to meet him on the bridge for a brief talk before continuing with the mission. He has romance-specific dialogue during the game's epilogue, where Liam expresses a desire to marry Ryder. Correspondence Received after visiting Aya for the first time (?): Received after completing A Dying Planet: funfair. But what we did for the angara will go a long way to making us good neighbors. We need that, especially with the Scourge restricting the neighborhood. Security is training up on what the locals know about local fauna. Outpost or not, Havarl helps. Kosta (Liam has included a list of media themed to Community. Genres include century-old situation comedies and documentaries about research partnerships. Also a musical about a man-eating plant.)}} Received after rescuing the Moshae and having the conversation cutscene: Trivia * Liam is listed as 183 cm tall and and 88 kg. References *Andromeda Initiative Orientation Briefing 4: Pathfinder & Team *Liam Kosta - Mass Effect: Andromeda de:Liam Kosta fr:Liam Kosta ru:Лиам Коста